


Refraction

by rokumonshi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokumonshi/pseuds/rokumonshi
Summary: turning and running.The easy way out, knowing those damn blue eyes are watching her leave.New life in Brightmoon, but there's still much to handle,and Catra lets her fears creep up
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Refraction

**Author's Note:**

> we must be strong,we must be brave, so l'm pushing through and posting this piece that drifted in my mind for days.  
> second post ever.could be the last,or first (second) of many.
> 
> Special thanks to Kittymannequin, who, in her story "stay" shared a wonderful Catadora playlist that guided me through this.

She sat on the bed,Adora's bed - their bed? Her back to the door, tail swishing in annoyance.  
with her acute hearing she could hear Adora's voice in the hallway,calling her name. She could hide. Why isn't she hiding? Because Adora is gonna get that puffy hair tangled looking for her.  
Worrying? About her? why would anyone-  


"It doesn't matter! It never did so why start now? I'm not-"

turning and running.  
The easy way out, knowing those damn blue eyes are watching her leave.  
"Catra!" closer this time.Flinching at the sound, her eyes darted around, ears lowered and her arms folded around herself, waiting for the incoming blow. It never came. "Catra" Adora's voice was almost a whisper. She could feel the bed pressed down under the weight, and the heat of the body plush against hers, Adora's arms,those stupid strong arms around her waist ,warm breath tickling her neck.  
And then she was pulled. Ever so slowly their bodies shifted and Adora is under her. Her heart beat so strong,so real. Resting her head on Adora's chest ,leaning into the gentle rise and fall,tender fingers comb through her mane.Slumping her shoulders,she let the tension melt off her form,sinking into the newfound warmth. A low purr rose in her throat and slightly drawn claws slowly kneading into the fabric of Adora's shirt , careful not to nick the pale skin underneath. A blissful moment.

"Catra" her body tensed. "You didn't need to run". the voice is soft, there's no anger,no disappointment.. Adora could feel,more than see, how Catra's body curls inward,a sight she grew to know and hate, recognising the fear in her form. "You'll never need to run away anymore".  
Catra could leave right now. Find a high secluded spot and sulk, but Adora could tell she was listening. her hands stopped their kneading and the soft purr disappeared,but she was still there. Her hand kept threading through the soft hair .She had missed it so much in their time apart.  
a lifetime ago.  
Adora closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. It's not going to be easy. It never is. Not when it really matters,when it's really worth it.  
"Everything we went through in the fright zone,that life-it’s done,it's over."  
Her hand stopped the gentle caress."Doesn't mean it's just gone. It happened,and we'll deal with it, together." 

Catra said nothing,but nudged her head against the dull fingernails still resting on her head, urging to reclaim the comforting touch.She can tell that Adora is strained. in her mind she saw the wrinkled brow ,the clenched jaw, feeling the elevated heart rate.She reached out, her hand drawing slow circles on Adora's forearm,sliding up and down the thin material . Another deep breath. Heartbeat Drumming.  
"You ran because you feel you don't deserve the attention,the effort."  
Catra's fingers stopped their soft travel and gripped onto Adoras sleeve,a warm sting in the back of her eyes.  
"No matter what they told you in the past,told us,you deserve everything."  
"You deserve validation."  
" You deserve respect and compassion."  
" You deserve friendship and-"  
A choked breath.  
"and love". 

Catra buried her face in Adora's chest.hiding a soft sob threatening to break through. "Catra" those damn blue eyes were now staring at her own, her face cupped in Adora's soft hands.  
she could see her reflection in those eyes, glistening.  
"Catra,let me hold you,kiss you, Let me show you how much i love you,how much you matter"

"how much i absolutely,truly, need you" 

When did she start crying? Once the barrier broke she couldn't stop. She pushed her head under Adora's chin and wept.Tears soaking into her shirt. Strong hands embraced her shaking form, caressing her back. She could feel the wetness against her cheeks, and not just her own. Adora's scent,the earthly sweetness, now mixed with salty tang .  
Adora was crying. With her. For her. Softly,into the night's silence. 

Catra slowly opened her eyes. The darkness in the room was broken by the moonlight brilliance, reflecting off the many crystallized surfaces of the palace room. They were still entangled ,Adora's body under hers,only now her breathing even, and soft. Her arms laid resting on Catra's body. Holding her,keeping her safe. She couldn't resist and nuzzled into Adora's neck. Breathing her in.Reaching out to the sleeping girl's Face, she gently traced the dry streak of tears,her own threatening to break once more. 

"Hmm Cat..ra? "Adora shifted under her. Catra pulled back her hand and looked away. "Sorry i didn't mean to..,go ,go back to sleep"  
"No no it's ok. Are you ok? How ..how are you feeling?" Adora searched for her hand, missing its closeness. "I'm fine. I mean, better. Much better."  
Catra stretched her body letting out a soft moan. Blue eyes widened watching the feline body flex and curve .A flick of a tongue over lips did not go unnoticed. With a glint in her mismatched eyes Catra moved to straddle her. A pose that has new meaning now. Did it always project her thoughts?  
Adora sucked in a breath. "so, um,feeling better? Good good"  
"Ah ha" the magicat tail started swishing,side to side ,as Catra held her arms overhead,stretching,knowing the effect she had on the girl under her.  
"So.. um, can we reconsider your birthday party? I'll keep perfuma off as much as i can and- "  
"Ughh fine!" Catra sighs in over dramatic irritation. "But I'm dressing myself!"  
even in the dim light she can see Adora's eyes shine,and that silly smile..  
"But you have to be my date" Catra mumbles under her breath. " No way i'm stuck dancing with Scorpia again. Her feet are so big!  
“ And don't you dare leave me alone with all those prissy princesses-”  
Soft lips found hers,and she let herself be pulled into Adora's embrace. After a few moments they part,their heads resting against each other's. 

"Deal." 

"You hold me without touch  
You keep me without chains  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love  
And not feel your reign"/Gravity - Sara Bareilles


End file.
